Dragón celoso
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sting es extremadamente celoso, pero sobre todo en este día del año. Sting x Rogue Yaoi y Lemon. Si no te gusta por favor abstente de leer


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima yo solo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias locas xD

Esta es la primera vez que escribo Lemon así que espero que me tengáis paciencia(?) puesto que estruje demasiado mi cerebro para escribir esta historia y dicho esto os dejo leer ^^

 **Dragón celoso**

14 de Febrero de 792

Llevo una hora esperando en frente de la puerta del gremio Sabertooth a que Rogue salga a pasear con Frosch y así poder encontrarlo a solas sin toda esa gente que siempre hay en el gremio, mas el no da señales de salir todavía y estoy empezando a dudar de mis posibilidades, ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer si me rechaza?

\- Oi tu! - dijo una voz a mis espaldas

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Yo? - dije pegando un respingo y girandome

Mala idea. Tras de mi estaba Sting mirandome con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo? ¿Pero por que? El apenas me había visto un par de veces cuando hablaba con Rogue.

\- Claro que te estoy hablando a ti, ¿Acaso eres idiota? - dijo el rubio de malos modos

\- ¿Eh? No, yo la verdad es que tengo bastante buenas notas y- empecé a decir torpemente

\- No te e pedido que me cuentes tu vida solo quiero que me digas que estas haciendo frente a la puerta del gremio - dijo Sting cada vez mas molesto

\- Yo quiero pedirle a Rogue que acepte mis chocolates - dije tímidamente

\- ¿Honmei? - pregunto el

\- Si - respondí

\- Olvídalo - añadió el chico

\- Pero, ¿Porque? - pregunte extrañada

\- El no acepta ningún tipo de chocolate Honmei y menos si viene de chicas estúpidas como tu así que lo mejor sera que vuelvas a casa y no vuelvas a molestar a Rogue - dijo el de modo muy cruel

Sin saber que mas hacer solo tape mi cara con mis manos para que el no oyera mi llanto mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse.

El gremio estaba lleno y todos estaban siendo igual de ruidosos que siempre hasta que Sting entro en el gremio y de repente se quedaron todos en silencio, cosa que nunca puede significar algo bueno.

\- ¿Y? - pregunto Orga - ¿Podemos añadir un punto a tu favor?

En Sabertooth tenían la extraña tradición de que cada 14 de febrero escribían en una gran pizarra el numero de chocolates que cada uno recibía ese día y el ganador era elegido el mago mas popular del gremio. A lo largo del día los miembros del gremio también apostaban por quien creían que ganaría y este año como todos los años anteriores iban bastante igualados, Rufus estaba en el primer puesto seguido de Orga, Sting y Rogue estaban empatados... en el ultimo puesto con cero chocolates cada uno estaba Rogue que no recibía ningún chocolate puesto que el rubio se ocupaba todo el día de eso y Sting que estaba tan ocupado molestando a las chicas que buscaban a Rogue que no prestaba atención a las que lo buscaban a el.

\- ¿Que? No, ella solo...me pregunto una dirección - mintió Sting

\- ¿Enserio? Que mala suerte tienes Sting, parece que este año volveré a ganar - dijo Rufus sonriendo

\- Si, si lo que tu digas - contesto Sting sin interés alguno

Todo estaba tranquilo pero había algo que Sting no pasaba por alto y era el hecho de que Rogue no estaba por ningún lado y eso en este día nunca significaba nada bueno pero como si alguien supiera lo que estaba pensando Yukino apareció de la nada y le dijo:

\- Si buscas a Rogue estaba en su habitación y parecía deprimido así que creo que le haría bien que lo visitaras - comento Yukino especialmente bajo para que solo Sting lo escuchara

\- No me encuentro muy bien así que creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya a mi habitación un rato y espero que no me molestéis con vuestras peleas de borrachos - dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras para los dormitorios

\- Seguro que esta deprimido porque nadie le da chocolates - comento Orga en voz alta para que Sting lo escuchara

Sting solo se giro y le echo su típica mirada de "como sigas molestandome voy a matarte así que desaparece de mi vista", por lo que todos decidieron no molestarlo en lo que quedaba de día. Una vez que Sting estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rogue se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer pero decidió no pensarlo mucho y tocar la puerta, cosa que el normalmente nunca hacia y por ese motivo siempre acababa peleando con Rogue así que para evitar discusiones decidió ser educado por una vez. Una voz al otro lado de la puerta respondió por lo que el se adentro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si. Era de día pero al estar las cortinas cerradas estaba oscuro por lo que Sting encendió la luz para poder observar como Rogue estaba sentado en su cama mirándole confundido.

\- Hola Rogue ¿Cuantos chocolates llevas ya? - pregunto Sting haciéndose el tonto

\- Uno - respondió el - el mismo de todos los años Giri de parte de Yukino -

\- Si pero ya sabes que ese no cuenta jaja si sigues así no vas a llegar muy lejos este año - dijo Sting tomándole el pelo

\- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? - respondió enfadado Rogue levantándose de la cama para encarar al rubio

Sting se sorprendió pues en muy pocas ocasiones el moreno solía enfadarse y menos con el así que Sting intento arreglar las cosas.

\- Yo no sabia que te importaba tanto ese concurso - dijo Sting

\- No es el concurso, es solo que yo soy como las sombras, siempre voy detrás vuestra y poca gente se percata de mi presencia y no puedo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento todos se olvidaran de mi - se confeso Rogue

Sting se sorprendió por lo que Rogue le acababa de decir ¿Acaso el siempre se había sentido así?

\- Rogue yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, somos los dragones gemelos y- empezó a decir Sting mas fue interrumpido por el moreno

\- Te equivocas, un día te enamoraras, te casaras y te olvidaras de mi completamente - dijo Rogue bajando la mirada

\- Eso nunca pasara da igual lo que pase yo nunca te olvidare, pero si te quedas mas tranquilo ¿Porque no nos casamos? - pregunto Sting completamente serio

Rogue lo miro con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas, se quedo así unos instantes y despues pareció volver en si y puso una mirada realmente triste.

\- ¿Acaso crees que es gracioso? - grito el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos - Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan cruel -

Sting no sabia que hacer pues nunca había visto a Rogue llorar de esa manera y por otra parte que se tomara así lo que le dijo le rompía el corazón.

\- Te pido que te cases conmigo y me dices cruel, ¿Se puede saber que demonios estoy haciendo mal? - pregunto el rubio levantando la voz

\- ¿No era una broma? - pregunto Rogue confundido

Sting tomo una mano de Rogue y la puso sobre su pecho para que el moreno pudiera sentir como su corazón latía como loco y al parecer por la cara que este puso lo comprendio.

\- Mi corazón late así de solo mirarte, de saber que estas a mi lado y cuando hay una pelea y veo como te hieren me vuelvo loco, todo eso no es simple estima o amistad, es amor y créeme cuando te digo que yo nunca jamas ni de broma le pediría a alguien por quien no siento nada que se casara conmigo - explico Sting

\- Yo también te amo Sting - dijo el moreno con mas lágrimas en los ojos

Sting sonrió como nunca lo había hecho pues en ese instante se sentía el ser mas feliz en el mundo al ser correspondido y para demostrar su felicidad puso una mano en la mejilla de Rogue y lo beso lentamente, cosa que Rogue correspondió al instante mas cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron.

\- ¿Aunque podríamos empezar como novios? Porque tu propuesta de matrimonio me parece demasiado apresurada - dijo Rogue riendo

\- Claro pero Rogue yo... llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí y e estado intentando reprimirme pero también tengo deseos de hombre - dijo Sting avergonzado

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que? - pregunto Rogue confundido al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían todavía mas rojas hasta el punto que parecían tomates

\- Rogue tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo ahora, ¿Me odiarías por eso? - dijo Sting mirandolo a los ojos

Rogue se quedo paralizado unos segundos y despues abrazo al rubio por el cuello al mismo tiempo que le susurro en la oreja.

\- No eres el único que lleva esperando mucho tiempo por esto pero por favor se gentil - dijo Rogue avergonzado

Sting no se lo pensó dos veces, apago las luces y rápidamente empezó a besar a Rogue mientras lo dirigió y tumbo delicadamente en la cama, en el momento que sus labios se separaron por necesidad de oxigeno el ayudo a Rogue a quitarse su capa y camiseta que tanto molestaban en ese instante y volvió a besarlo para luego besar la comisura de sus labios y siguió bajando por su cuello hasta que llego a su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, primero apretandolos y luego mordiendolos cosa que hacia al moreno retorcerse bajo el. En un descuido del moreno Sting metió la mano en su pantalón agarrando su miembro a lo que el moreno pego un respingo.

\- Sting no.. ah... no toques ahí - dijo Rogue retorciéndose

Sting empezó a mover su mano por el miembro de su pareja para darle placer mientras que Rogue solo podía gemir, pero el moreno no quería ser el único que se estaba sintiendo bien así que empezó a mover su pierna restregándola en la entrepierna de Sting cosa que hizo que el rubio se sobresaltara y abandonara su trabajo con el miembro del moreno puesto que que decidió que era hora de deshacerse de su ropa también y de quitarle el pantalón a Rogue. Cuando Sting quedo desnudo Rogue no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no es como si nunca hubiera visto a Sting de esa manera pues el rubio podía competir con cierto miembro de Fairy Tail en lo que llevar poca ropa se trataba, pero esto era algo diferente, ahora solo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación y pensaban hacer algo mas que desvestirse. En ese instante Sting saco a Rogue de sus pensamientos cuando metió dos de sus dedos en su interior haciéndolo pegar un grito de placer y dolor, una vez el rubio estuvo seguro de que no le haría daño decidió entrar en el, agarro su miembro y entro lentamente, al estar al completo dentro se quedo un momento quieto hasta que vio que Rogue empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente y entonces supo que podía continuar. Sting empezó a moverse como si de una danza se tratara, de una muy intima, lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran los gemidos de los dos mientras se amaban en silencio. Ambos estuvieron así un rato hasta que Sting sintió como llegaba al final y fue seguido de Rogue, despues de todo lo que habían pasado ese día ambos quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, los otros miembros del gremio cumplieron con su palabra y no molestaron lo que quedaba de día, pero al día siguiente los atosigaron a preguntas sobre porque ambos desaparecieron y no se los volvió a ver durante el resto del día y noche. Cuando Rogue fue a pedirle ayuda a Yukino para que los otros los dejaran en paz lo único que logro fue que ella avergonzada desviara la mirada sonrojada y acabara huyendo.

\- Si te preguntas que le pasa es todo vuestra culpa, ella estaba ayer tan preocupada que quiso ir a ver como os encontrabais y escucho "ruidos extraños" a través de la puerta de la habitación así que ahora dudo mucho que sea capaz de veros a la cara durante un tiempo - explico Rufus

Ante tal confesión Rogue se puso rojo como un tomate y Sting, que estaba viendo la escena a lo lejos mientras intentaba defenderse de las preguntas de los demás, se puso celoso y fue corriendo hacia donde Rogue estaba, dejando a los demás extrañados.

\- Maldito Rufus aleja las manos de MI novio! - dijo gritando Sting al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Rogue por la cintura

Todos en el gremio se los quedaron mirando y empezaron a hacerles todavía mas preguntas, lo bueno de todo eso es que como resultado de haber hecho su noviazgo oficial las chicas dejaron de acosarlos a ambos y Sting dejo de tener la mala reputación de asustar a las chicas para pasar a tener la reputación de extremadamente celoso con todo aquel que se acercara mas de 5 metros a Rogue.

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado *w* Sois libres de dejar un Review si os gusto ^^


End file.
